A Slice of Heaven
by xascasfellx
Summary: Castiel can't get that Green Eyed man out of his mind. A Coffee Shop AU.


Title: A Slice of Heaven

Author: xascasfellx

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Dean/Castiel

Spoilers: AU

Word Count: 5,349

With the insanity of the Christmas rush around him, Castiel didn't have time to think of the incredibly attractive—fuck it, hot—man watching his every move. Castiel could feel his green eyes following him around as he piled empty cups onto the tray, wiped down the table, and moved on to the next. As much as he wanted to, Castiel didn't let his eyes slip over his shoulder to look at the man.

This wasn't the first time the man had come into the shop either. Over the past few weeks the guy would come in, order a plain black coffee and sit at the same table in the back and just stare out the window, his gaze sometimes following Castiel, like he was now.

Once in a while a taller—a lot taller—male would accompany him at his table, but from what Castiel could see they never seemed to talk much. Green eyes would just stare out the window while the taller man would whisper something, but it always ended up with them glaring at each other and one of them stalking out of the café; not that Castiel was paying attention, it was just hard to miss. Sometimes when they did talk their voices would get louder where people started to turn and look at them, with the same end game as always, one or the other would stalk out of the café with no looking back.

His curiosity almost got the better of him one day when he almost asked Green Eyes what had happened after one of the 'fights' but thankfully one of the machines had broken down before he could make his way over to the strangers table.

But now with Christmas only a few days away Castiel couldn't allow himself the luxury of thinking about the man and what his story was, but even through the lunch crowd he still couldn't help but let his mind wander off.

The man was strikingly beautiful. Those emerald green eyes aside, he had a face you could get lost thinking about. Never in his life had Castiel seen cheekbones so defined and perfect; that was the only way he could describe them. Along the man's jawbones, stubble coated that tan skin of his, which only made Castiel think about the feel of it along his own cheeks while those full pink lips explored his mouth. Every day he wore tight faded jeans that hung loosely at his hips, which, Castiel thought, should probably be illegal, and some form of tight shirt that showed off his well-defined arms, which weren't full on muscular, but were defiantly bigger than his owns and soon Castiel thought about Green Eyes holding him down while his hands—dear lord his hands were sinful—traveled up and down his body.

He was so distracted now by the thought of Green Eyes that he didn't see a chair blocking his way to the counter and tripped, sending the tray full of coffee cups and plates crashing to the ground—shit. Gabriel appeared around the corner looking both angry and concerned.

"Shit man! What happened?" Gabe asked, grabbing a broom from the corner. Castiel's face heated up when he saw the man who had been watching him leaning down from his chair to help pick up some of the glass shards.

"I got distracted." He whispered looking over at the man, who was now making his way towards Castiel. His breath hitched in his throat when he was face to face with Green Eyes. Behind him he could hear his brother snickering.

"Are you okay?" The man asked looking directly into Castiel's eyes. For a moment he couldn't think, couldn't answer. His voice was deep and rough—not quite as rough as his own, but just as deep. Another damn image of this man moaning Castiel's name into his ear flashed to his mind. If the man noticed the blush that crept across his cheeks he didn't show it.

Before he could answer Castiel needed to cough, look back at Gabriel—the bastard was still snickering at him—and cough again. "Yes. Thank you. I hope it didn't disturb you any." He whispered, unable to look the man in his eyes.

"No man 'scool. Do you need help cleaning this up?" He gestured to the mess scatter, well, everywhere.

"No thank you—um—"

"Dean. Dean Winchester." Dean offered his hand which Castiel was reluctant to take, but ended up doing so—Dean's hands where firm and strong just like he had originally thought.

"Castiel Novak." He offered, lowering his hand back to his side. "Thank you for the offer, but my brother and I can handle it." Dean smiled a warm and gentle smile and just nodded.

"Okay, just thought I should ask. I guess I'll see ya around Cas." Castiel's heart faltered at the sound of the nickname. A familiar rush of safety and happiness rushed over him as he thought about his late mother who used to call him that.

"Yes Dean. I hope to see you again." He couldn't help but kick himself for the lame comeback, but Dean only smiled wider. Castiel watched as he turned to place a few bills on his table before walking out the door, just to turn around and—maybe it was just his imagination—wink at Cas before continuing down the street.

It felt like a while before he could take his eyes off the spot Dean had disappeared to—which it must have, since the glass was cleared up already when he looked down. Gabe was now watching him with a smug grin on his face as he handed an order to a customer.

"What?" Castiel asked his brother with annoyance, now moving from his spot to a place behind the counter.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Gabriel chimed.

….

Fuck his life. Dean didn't do this. He wasn't gay. Never in his life had he thought a guy was attractive, let alone beautiful. And never in his life did he imagine fucking a dude. Not that he was homophobic; he just didn't swing that way. It's always been chicks. Hell, it's always just been one night stands. So on top of him thinking Cas was beautiful, he also thought about more than just fucking, which wasn't him. He didn't do relationships, any relationships.

He didn't have very many friends—hell to be honest he didn't have any friends anymore. He didn't have his mother, his fucking father abandoned him, and now he was losing his brother—be damned if he was going to let that happen though.

On top of everything that was happening in his shit life, Dean didn't need to add 'questioning sexuality' to his list at the moment. He had to worry about finding another job so he could send money to Sammy to keep the kid in school. Be damned if he had a place to sleep or food to eat he needed to see Sam stay in school so he didn't lose his brother either.

There was no time for a relationship, if that's even what he wanted from Castiel.

He cursed himself again for even going into that stupid café in the first place—A Slice of Heaven? Shit name. Gabe was a dick to him half the time, and the coffee wasn't even that good. If his car hadn't broken down in the middle of one of the worst snowstorms of the season he wouldn't have needed to make a break for the only place open. He wouldn't have needed to sit there and watch the Blue Eyed guy smile gently at people as he took their orders. He wouldn't have had to watch him walk around while being so damn gorgeous. Fuck.

His eyes were what caught Dean's attention. They were so clear and blue it hurt to look at them. And to make things worse, whenever he smiled they only brightened to the point where you couldn't help but smile as well. Then there was the hair. Castiel had full on sex hair. Every time Dean saw the man it was like he had just finished getting the shit fucked out of him—which Dean kept lying to himself when he said it didn't cause a little jealousy to spark inside him.

The last thing Dean noticed about him was his fucking voice. It was wrong on him. The voice just didn't sit well in the air whenever the man spoke, with his gentle looking nature and what not—even though he was well toned and tall—it was so deep and rough. But, at the same time, it worked on him. His voice was right. It was dark and mysterious, which fit him to a T. You couldn't help but listen whenever he talked. It was disturbing and sexy at the same time.

Add that to the list of things he didn't understand about the guy—how can a voice be right and wrong at the same time?

Hell, even if Dean was gay, he didn't even know if Castiel was too, let alone would he even be interested in him? After thinking about that, Dean's mood darkened to where he couldn't make himself get off the couch for the next two days.

….

After the run in with Dean, Castiel hadn't seen him in almost two days. He tried to tell himself that it didn't matter, but the truth was, Cas longed to talk to the man again. It also seemed to play with his mood towards the customers, which Gabriel picked up on easily.

"What's wrong with you Cassie?" Gabe asked after the last customer left the shop. Castiel's face flushed bright red with the thought of Dean and even more so with the thought of Gabe knowing about it, which he would never let Cas live down.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" He tried to play it off as if he weren't freaking the hell out.

"Come on Cassie. Something's bothering you. Is it Dean? He seemed to be hitting on you if you ask me." He could feel his brother grinning at him from across the café.

"Shut up Gabe." Castiel muttered.

"I'm just saying Cassie, maybe—"

"Gabriel, shut up." Castiel snapped. His voice was deeper than before, his pupils blown. He knew it wasn't Gabe's fault, that he was just trying to be a good brother, but he didn't want to deal with his smart-ass remarks. "I'm going for a walk." He said, slipping out of his apron.

The air was cooler than it had been for a while, leaving his skin red and chilled. Maybe it would snow soon. It hadn't snowed since the last snowstorm, the one in which he met Dean for the first time. Of course, Castiel hadn't said two words to the man that day, but he considered that the day they met.

The wind picked up around him with force enough to make him stumble as he walked. Castiel continued down the sidewalk towards nowhere in particular; hugging his trench coat tighter around his waist. It was peaceful and isolated. No one was stupid enough to drive, let alone walk, out when it was obvious another storm was rolling it. But Cas liked to be alone with his thoughts. Without the annoyance of his brother's presence around him, Castiel let himself think about Dean.

More importantly he let himself think about Dean and the man he always seemed to fight with. What could their story be? Every now again whenever the taller man left Dean behind at the table, Castiel would watch as Dean stared at the man walking away with pain and regret in his eyes. It was heartbreaking to watch.

He wondered about Dean's work, if he did have a job anyway. Since he had a tan that could only be accomplished from hours in the sun Castiel imagined Dean as a gardener or a mechanic of some sort. Plus, his idea was only strengthened when he remembered how rough and strong Dean's hands had been wrapped around his own.

By now, Castiel had made it a mile from the Café in a direction he no longer could remember. When he turned around to go back all he could see in front of him was a blaze of white. Lost in thought, Cas didn't even know it had started to snow. Castiel made his way back the way he came, trying to fight against the oncoming wind of snow, but it was a struggle. The wind was stronger than he was, sending his body back against a building. It didn't seem possible that he could make it back to the Café before he froze to death on the sidewalk.

Castiel reached in his coat pocket for his phone so maybe Gabriel could find him and take him home. Just his luck, there wasn't a signal to be found.

"Damn it." He mumbled, once again trying to beat the wind only to make it a few feet from where he was originally standing. Behind him a loud roar of an engine quickly came up the road, stopping just beside Castiel. The window of a beautiful black Impala rolled down just enough to see the driver. His breath caught in his throat as Dean smiled up at him through the blanket of snow.

"Hey Cas. Thought that was you. Need a ride?" His eyes sparkled green against the, now, white of his car. A moment passed before Castiel realized that he had asked him a question and he was supposed to answer.

"I don't want to intrude." He called, stepping towards the passenger door.

"Don't worry 'bout it. Hop in." Castiel was reluctant, but decided it was for the best. He could no longer feel his feet, or his hands, which would only get worse in the dropping weather. The heat of the Impala was so good Cas couldn't help but give out a small moan. Beside him Dean chuckled softly, turning up the heat. "So where were you headed?"

"I was out for a walk." He leaned his head to the side to get a better glimpse at Dean. He was beautiful.

"In this weather?" The cocky way Dean smiled had Castiel laughing more to himself than anything.

"It was better than being stuck in the Café with my brother; but honestly, I didn't know it was going to snow."

"Ya, Gabe seems like a handful." Castiel had to nod at that one. "So where do you need to go?"

"I guess my apartment would be fine. It's not too far from here." Dean nodded as he turned up the radio to blast ACDC through the speakers. The ride was quiet with the exception of directions being given, but it was nice. It was comfortable. Mostly, Cas watched the way Dean stayed focused on the road ahead of him, how his hands gripped the steering wheel with care; he even caught Dean sneaking a sideways glance at him once in a while, but he didn't turn away. Dean was mesmerizing. Even if he wanted to look somewhere else, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

When Dean parked the Impala in front of his apartment, Castiel felt his heart fall from his chest. He didn't want this to end—and he suspected Dean didn't either the way he kept fidgeting in his seat.

"Would you like to come in?" Cas blurted before he stopped himself. If Dean heard the nerves in his voice he didn't show it; in fact his whole face lit up at the offer.

"Ya, that sounds nice."

Castiel lead the way up to the second floor and down the hall to his small home. It was full of books and clutter, but it had a nice welcoming feel to it. There wasn't a lot of furniture—just a couch, a table, and countless bookshelves—which left the room with an openness to it. Dean seemed to take it all in; scanning the stacks of book with his eyes, even mumbling something every once in a while at something he saw.

"You really like mythology don't you?" He asked, looking up at Castiel.

"I should hope I do. I teach Mythology and Religion down at the local college."

"No way. How long have you been doing that?" He asked, picking up one of Castiel's personal favorite book, _Bracelet of Bones_.

"For a few years now. But before that I taught in Lawrence, Kansas for five years."

"You're shitting me." Deans eyes grew wide while his mouth hung open.

"What?"

"My brother and I, we used to live in Lawrence, shit, about two years ago actually, lived there our whole lives." He laughed silently to himself before placing the book back on the shelf and moving to the couch. Castiel followed, sitting closer than he should have, but Dean didn't say anything. "That's till Sammy got a college scholarship to Stanford so he moved away. I didn't see any reason for staying there by myself so I packed up and moved here." Castiel watched as his eyes, for a split second, filled with sadness, but just as it appeared, it was gone seconds later.

"You have no family in Lawrence?" Cas asked, tucking his feet underneath him. Dean turned his body to face Cas, smiling just a bit.

"Not anymore. Our mom died in a house fire were really young, haven't seen our Dad since, and a friend of his took us in to raise us. A year before I left Lawrence, he passed away too. So now it's just me and Sam." They were silent for a few minutes before he spoke again. "I don't know why I'm telling you this. You probably don't care."

"On the contrary," Cas began. "I do. In fact, I would love to learn more about you Dean." He said staring at his hands which he placed on his lap.

"Well, I'm an open book Cas, you on the other hand—I can't figure you out."

"Oh?"

"Ya, I mean, I gave you my life's story, so tell me yours."

"My life's not that interesting Dean." He chuckled nervously.

"Well, I want to know more about you, but I won't pry." They looked at each other for a while, neither speaking. Somehow they had ended up getting even closer than before, still they didn't say anything.

"All right." He began. "I grew up in a big family with my three brothers, and our sister, Anna. When Anna was born, our mother had complications with the delivery, and didn't make it through. But other than that, our life was pretty normal. Our father was away a lot, but he took care of us for the most part. We were all very close as kids, but when Michael and Lucifer moved away for college it was only me, Gabe, and Anna left, and for some reason Father stayed away more than he had before, leaving Gabriel to take care of us. After high school I told my family that I was gay," He couldn't help but flush red when Dean raised an eyebrow at him. "And they pretty much disowned me. Well Michael and Father anyway. I sometimes talk to Lucifer, but we are in no ways as close as we used to be. Anyway, I moved to Lawrence to get my Masters and began teaching at the University of Kansas for five years. Then Gabe called me and asked if I could come help him at the Café, pretty much that's how I ended up here." Again they were silent. "I told you, I'm not that interesting."

"You're too hard on yourself Cas." Dean laughed, slapping Castiel lightly on the shoulder. His hand lingered there a few seconds longer than it should have, but Cas filed it under his imagination.

"May I ask you a question? Of course, you don't have to answer if it's too personal." Castiel hesitated, but his curiosity got the better of him.

"Sure dude."

"I couldn't help but notice a few times that you and a man would come into the Café together and sometimes end up arguing. I just wanted to see if everything was all right."

Dean didn't answer for a long time. Right before Castiel was going to give up and change the subject he spoke.

"Yah, that was Sammy. He was visiting for Christmas since he couldn't make it for the actual holiday, something 'bout finals or something. Anyway, I guess you could call it fighting. Since it's just me and Sammy, the kid had no means of income to make his way through college. So naturally I work my ass off to get him through. Small jobs pretty much, mostly I just work as a mechanic, but I tend a few bars and mow a few lawns here and there. Anyway, all the money I get is sent to Sam, and Sammy, being the chick he is wanted me to stop sending him all my money and do something with my life." Dean laughed without any humor. Cas waited silently. "And of course, I wouldn't have it. So the bitch does what he does best and sulks." Castiel smiled sadly, placing his hand over top of Deans. His body tensed, but he didn't shake Cas off.

"You're a good brother Dean. I'm sure Sam appreciates what you're doing, he just worries about you. All family worries." Dean watched Cas rub his hand slowly while Cas watched Dean. He didn't know why he was doing this, but it felt right. He wanted Dean to know it felt right too. Before Castiel could move away, Dean was placing his hands on both sides of Castiel's face, pulling him towards Dean.

When their lips met it was slightly painful, but it was everything Cas had wanted and more. For weeks he had dreamed about this moment, wanted it so bad to where it physically hurt. It was here. This was the moment and it was perfect. Deans lips were soft up against his own chapped ones. Cas opened them slightly, inviting Dean in, which he took without question. When Dean's tongue found his own a small moan escaped both of the men.

One of Deans hands moved to pull him closer by Castiel's hair, the other moving down to his hips to lay Cas down on his back, Dean hovering above the man. When they parted, Dean's lips suddenly went to Castiel's neck, nibbling slowly down to his collar bone, surly leaving red marks in the process. He could no longer take the ache that was building up in his groin. He needed skin on skin. Dean needed skin on skin.

Castiel's hands found their way up Dean's shirt, pulling it over his head. Cas instantly lowered his head to lick at one of Deans hard nipples.

"Shit." Dean hissed against Castiel's neck.

"Bedroom." Moaned Cas, pushing Dean off of him. He heard a small whimper come from Dean in protest, only causing Castiel to laugh. "Come." He ordered, pulling Dean towards the end of the hall. They shed their clothes on the way so Cas could push Dean on the bed, laying on top of him, skin finally touching skin. It felt too good to contain the moan building in Cas's throat. Dean's erection rubbed against his own sending the most amazing feeling through his body. He could tell Dean felt the same way as he jerked his hips forward instinctively.

"Damn Cas." He mumbled just as his lips found Cas's. They stayed like that for a while, both moving their hips in sync to their mouths on each other. Before either one of them could come, Cas pushed away and towards the drawer beside his table, just to appear back on top of Dean holding a condom and a small bottle of lube.

"Have you ever done this before?" Dean searched Castiel's face, landing hungrily on his lips.

"Not with—you know—" He whispered, placing a small kiss on Cas, which he returned whole heartedly. They continued to kiss lazily as Cas's hand traveled down Deans body to grab his fully hard cock. Dean's lips faltered slightly at the feel of Castiel's hand around his dick. Cas smiled down at Dean with a wicked look on those sinful lips of his.

"You like that?" He whispered close to Dean's ear. All he could manage as Cas slowly jerked him off was a small nod. "How about," Cas removed his hand and moved his body down Dean's to where his lips came in contact with the tip of Dean's cock, which was leaking pre-come. Before Dean could process anything Cas's mouth swallowed Dean's dick in one solid motion, getting a short, jagged cry from him. Castiel continued to lick up the throbbing vein, up Dean's abs, pulling one of his nipples in his mouth again, before resting back at Dean's lips.

"Fuck Cas." Was all he could manage.

"That's the idea." Castiel chuckled.

"I want you. Inside me." Dean's face was completely serious, but still Cas was hesitant.

"Are you sure? It can be painful at first Dean—"

"Damn it Cas, yes. Please baby, just—please." Cas answered with a small kiss to Dean's lips before grabbing the bottle of lube and squirting a small amount on his fingers. He watched Dean with concern as he slipped one of his fingers inside him, slowly to let him get used to the stretch and the burn. He couldn't read the expression on Dean's face. It was a mix of pain, pleasure, and something else entirely.

"More." He moaned, spreading his legs farther to allow better access. A second finger was inserted, before adding a third when Dean was ready. He squirmed below Castiel, panting for more. He moved his fingers in and out with care; he knew all too well that it could be the worst experience if the partner wasn't careful. He pushed in one more time, barely touching Dean's prostate, sending Dean into a fit of "Fucks" and "Holy Hells." Castiel was pretty sure he would just come at the sight below him. "Please—Cas—I need"

"Okay. It's okay. I got you Dean." He whispered, removing his fingers. The condom was rolled on to Cas' hard on, with more lube, and with one last forceful kiss , Cas slowly entered Dean's hole.

"Oh my—fucking hell Cas—" Dean called out. Cas felt the same way. Dean was so hot and tight. It was the best thing he's ever felt. Better than anything. It took a minute before Castiel could focus enough to keep up a steady rhythm. He moved his hand to Dean's neglected cock and started to move his fist in time with their hips. It took everything in him to keep his eyes open to watch Dean withering beneath him. He threw his head back, squeezing his eyes closed as Cas continued to fuck in and out of him. He was pretty sure the grip he had on Dean's hip was going to leave bruises in the morning; at that moment, he didn't care. Dean didn't seem to mind any more than he did. He moved his hand up the side of Dean's body, cupping his face, rubbing his thumb over his bottom lip.

"Fuck—Dean—shit." He breathed hard, unable to control his movements anymore. He was far too close.

"Cas—I'm going to—damn it Cas." Dean's breath hitched.

"Come for me. Dean, come." He instructed just seconds before Dean's come covered his hands and their stomachs. It wasn't long before he too was pushed over the edge. He continued to ride out his orgasm while slowly helping Dean through his own.

Castiel finally pulled out of Dean, removing the full condom, and fell beside the sweating man. Both their eyes were closed as they came down. That had been the best sex Castiel had ever had; he couldn't help but want even more.

Dean turned to face Cas, pushing his lips to his partners slightly, before they both were passed out in each other's arms.

….

Castiel woke up later that night still wrapped up in Dean's arms. He looked up just to see green eyes staring back at him.

"You're awake." Castiel murmured against Dean's bare chest. This moment—damn it—this moment was too good. It had to be a dream. It couldn't be real. Nothing was this perfect. No one, was this perfect.

"Ya." He whispered back against Cas's hair. "I couldn't sleep."

"What are you thinking about?" Castiel asked still half asleep.

"Don't judge me, damn this has to be the girliest thing I have ever said, but," he stayed quiet for a while.

"Yes Dean?" Cas asked sitting up to look him in the eyes.

"You. Damn it Cas, I can't stop thinking about you." Dean turned to lay on his back, still holding Castiel close. "Ever since I saw you that first day in the Café, I just—fuck—I can't get you out of my goddamn mind." He was silent. Castiel watched him stare at the ceiling. "I swear I don't usually do these chick-flick moments dude. I swear."

"I find that hard to believe Dean." Cas joked, leaving a small kiss on Dean's cheek. "Honestly, I can't stop thinking about you either." Dean moved his head to look up at Castiel.

Moments like this don't exist. It's too perfect.

They were about to kiss again when a loud pounding sound came from the front door. Dean looked back at Castiel with confusion as the man jumped up from the bed, to pull on a pair of pajama pants. Cas made his way to the door just to see Gabriel staring back at him with anger and worry.

"What the fuck Castiel!?" He screamed pushing past his brother.

"Um, hello to you too Gabriel." He answered turning to his brother. By now, Dean was dressed and making his way towards the living room.

"You could have picked up a goddam phone Cassie!"

"I am sorry. I didn't know it was such a big deal." Castiel commented as Dean appeared beside him.

"Oh…er…sorry. I think I should leave. I'll see you later Cas." With one last kiss on the lips, brief, but still hot as hell, Dean left the house, leaving Gabriel smirking at Castiel. Cas held up a finger to his brother before pushing past him, entering the hallway.

"Dean!" He called down at the man about to turn the corner. He turned around with a look of surprise of his face. Cas ran down the hall, throwing himself into the other man's arms. He kissed him hard on the lips, smiling in between. Dean was caught off guard. "Merry Christmas." He whispered.

"Merry Christmas Cas." He heard Dean whisper back. They separated a second later with plans to meet sometime soon. Cas couldn't control the smile that spread across his face as he walked back towards his brother.

"I see. Just ditch your brother for a quick fuck. I get it Cassie. I get it. Just be nice if you'd call, ya know?"

"You're a dick Gabriel." Castiel grumbled, not letting his happiness faulting on the accounts of Gabriel, and moved back into the apartment and towards the kitchen. If he was going to deal with his brother right now, he would at least need some coffee in his system.

"Come on Cas. Give me the deets! Who was bottom? Huh, I'm going with you. Dude is a closet gay. Probably thought being bottom was too much gay for him, am I right?"

"Get out. Just leave." Cas snapped pushing his brother through the door. "My sex life is none of your business." Gabriel just laughed as the door slammed in his face.

"I still need you to work tomorrow!" He heard him call. It was past due, he couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes. Gabriel truly knew how to ruin the moment.


End file.
